


Déjà  vu

by Winslowww



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU 毛哥是个警察 文文是个心理学教授</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà  vu

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42272250 插图详见P站  
> 其实毛哥春梦的部分描述是用图代替了
> 
> 懒得分章节了，就这么看吧！（喂

Psychological lecture

毛团。平行世界现代paro。年下。流水账。

 

 

埃尔文·史密斯，此刻正在讲台上做着简单的课程介绍。他是认知心理学这门课的辅助讲师，因为教授尼克·古德文正在从教堂礼拜赶来的路上，所以这个金发的年轻男人便开始了课程。他的确是个年轻人，两个月前刚刚过完三十一岁的生日，他看起来比资料显示还要年轻不少。  
他有着变态心理学和解剖学的双学士学位，之后又完成了认知心理学－也就是现在他作为助教的这门课程的硕士课程，目前正在这所大学攻读他的成年人教育博士学位，除此之外还有三年的兵役，比我少一年。他服役的最后一年是在乌克兰度过的，那里的寒冷无法令他骨折的右臂更快恢复，所以他便听从了医生的建议回到中温带，也回到了相对于战场太过安逸的校园。  
我昨晚和他约好了课后谈话，但这位先生并不是我的调查对象，我手头正在办的案子，也许他能帮上忙。但是，说实话这并不是官方调查，只是我个人为了找出证据使其立案而做的‘课外作业’，可即使这样，史密斯先生仍然在邮件的回复里表现的得体而平和，他告诉我可以在课后来学校找他。我有些庆幸是在学校这样的公共场合，如果需要单独拜访他的公寓，也许我会觉得有些尴尬。  
因为，他是一名同性恋。  
毕竟在我的友人中很少出现这样的‘喜好’，说实话我并不歧视他们，但时尚杂志上的那些娘娘腔和不久前的SM游行确实没有给我留下什么美好的印象。

史密斯先生并没有对我提早出现、并且旁听了整整两小时的心理学课程表示奇怪，我们在学校的露天咖啡吧坐下时，他仍没有表现出有什么‘不同’，以至于我内心出现了小小的歉意。他衬衫上极淡的香水味闻起来让人有种安心的错觉－你知道，我的嗅觉有些过于敏感，曾经有一次，我需要审问一株酒后肇事的‘蝴蝶兰’，谈话仅仅持续了五分钟就让我头痛欲裂，而偏偏看守所里隔三差五总有几个从夜店过来的姑娘把整瓶香精倒在乳房上。  
“米克，扎卡利阿斯。”  
“埃尔文，史密斯。”  
“昨天在邮件里说过了，我想向你请教一些关于心理学的问题。事情是这样的，三天前，我在警署看到了一个来自首的女孩，她叫艾玛·陶德，她承认半个月前谋杀了自己的叔叔，但是……我认为她不是凶手。”为了避免胡思乱想，我选择了单刀直入的切入话题。“因为……其实，案发当晚我们在一起。”  
对方没有表现出什么情绪，蓝色的眼睛里没有笑意也没有好奇，反到是让我觉得自己顾虑太多——而我平时并不是个想太多的人。他微微点头示意我继续。  
“被害人的死亡时间是在晚上九点整，”我注意到他下意识的瞥了一眼腕上的手表。“而她从酒吧跟我回家，在我那里又喝了一些啤酒，她离开的时间是八点半左右－因为接到了她叔叔的电话。虽然中间有着半小时的时间，但那时她已经醉的站不起来了，我几乎是把她扛上了出租车送她回去。”  
“她是个可爱的姑娘吗？”史密斯突然的发问让我愣了一下。  
“是的，是个手机上还挂着维尼熊的单纯姑娘。”  
“如果没错的话，她是个有着巴西血统身高在五英尺左右的女孩吧？”  
“唉？”  
“她也是这所大学的学生，护士专业。我想你们也知道。”史密斯的目光停留在我脸上，似乎是为了捕获我即将出现的惊讶表情，然后他得到了他想要的结果。“她也是我的学生，就感性上对她的认知来讲，我并不认为她会杀人。”  
他并没有给我留过多的时间思考就继续说了下去。“你已经排除了她替别人顶罪或者过失杀人的可能性，为什么没有释放呢？”  
“她说出了谋杀的步骤，和尸检结果一模一样。虽然她的精神很不稳定，但是她所提供的作案细节，让人无法反驳她无罪。目前我们已经找了精神科的医生在对她进行测试。”  
“但是。”我向前倾了一些身体，感觉到后颈有些燥热。“我发现，她这样的现象不是个特例。我怀疑，这是一个连环杀人案。”  
“我调查了案宗，有另外八个案件出现了一样的情况，第一起发生在十一年前，每年都有一起，然后三年前停止了，直到半个月前再次出现，艾玛的叔叔是第九名受害者。死者都是死在了自己家中，虽然死因不同，但是都有一个共性——案发后两个月内，会有死者认识的人来自首，朋友，同事，或者兄弟，他们之前都被排除了作案动机，有一些甚至有不在场证明，但是他们都能详细的描述作案过程——和艾玛一样，而且，全部精神不稳定。”  
“精神崩溃的自首人，这也算是普遍现象吧。”史密斯说话的时候表现得有些敷衍，让人很明显的感觉到他的本意并非如此。  
“当然，我这两天翻阅了上千份案例，筛选出类似的，但只有这八个案件是联系在一起的，除了意外的自首人——他们死亡的时间和这八个人死亡的顺序是一样的。比如第三个死者，死在三点整。但是艾玛的叔叔死在九点，我认定他是第九个受害者，很遗憾的是，我没有找到第一名死者的案件。最早的那个人死时，是下午两点。”  
史密斯听我说话的时候陷入了完全的沉没，就连脸上的那种得体的温和都消失了，我不清楚他在想什么，但是他很快就把注意力重新放到了我们的谈话上，让我好继续说下去。  
“所以，博士。你认为是否可以篡改人的记忆呢？”  
“这是毋庸置疑的。”  
“我得说，你真是有着非常敏感的嗅觉呢，警官。”   
在我想回答什么的时候，手机震动了起来，我从口袋里把它掏出来，却发现上面挂着维尼熊的装饰——真是忙得脑子不好用，竟然把艾玛的证物手机拿了出来，我将它放在一旁，掏出了自己的手机。来电人是奈尔。在我刚进警局的时候他带新人和我做了两个月的搭档，然后他便转了文职开始坐办公室。  
“奈尔？怎么了？”  
史密斯礼貌的站起来回避，并在我还没反应过来的时候便付了两个人的账单离开，我听着奈尔说话，注意到桌面上他签名的账单，用左手写出的签名简洁而强硬，并没有他本人表现出来的那种温和感觉。  
“你和埃尔文·史密斯的谈话进行的如何？”  
“还算顺利，他也认同我的观点，也许真的有人篡改了那些可怜人的记忆，让他们相信自己就是凶手。”  
“别高兴的太早。其实我想说，我刚刚想起来埃尔文的名字我之前见过，所以就又去查了一下卷宗。”对方停顿了一下，让我觉得十分不安。“当年我毕业的时候，遇到的第一个案子就是埃尔文·史密斯。十二年前，他的父亲在家中被谋杀了。”  
“别开玩笑，你是想说这就是我所怀疑的连环案的第一起吗？那么有人自首吗？”  
“没有人自首，但是，老史密斯的死亡时间是一点整。”

我挂断电话，感觉脑子中一片混乱。  
不远处的走廊里，埃尔文·史密斯正在和别人谈话，似乎是碰到了熟人所以停了下来。隔着玻璃我听不清他们在说什么。  
然后仿佛脑海里的魔鬼恶意的提醒了我，我拿起桌子上艾玛的手机，打开了通话记录。她叔叔的死亡时间是11月12日，也就是半个月前，自那时候不久，就有两个新的号码出现在她的通话记录里，其中一个是案发后警局找来的神经科医生，帮她做心理康复，也是最近正在给她做心理测试的医生。  
另一个则没有名字，被艾玛用prince（王子）和心形符号代替，真是个天真又可爱的傻姑娘。虽然只有三次，每次通话时间都不过一分钟，远远不及她和那些闺蜜们的通话频繁。但是此刻却显得格外刺眼。  
我拨通了电话，一声，两声，三声。  
我仿佛石化一样紧紧的盯着玻璃后史密斯的背影，无法将视线从他挺拔的脊背上转开一分一毫。  
他拿出了手机，在看到来电显示名称后，他向我转过了头。

 

受害者也许会变成加害者。  
或者，  
一开始，  
就只有加害者。

 

TBC.

 

 

 

Déjà vu

 

［似曾相识症］

 

人类的大脑是存在缺陷的，所以才会产生癔病。

 

毛团，AU设定，连载二。

 

今天，那个年轻的警员又来旁听心理课程了，这是我两周中第四次见到他，他正在调查一起连环凶杀案，而杀手很可能是一个心理学家。

最初见面时的那次谈话还算愉快，不过看样子他的案件调查并不顺利，不然也不会再次出现。  
自那次之后，他没有再与我单独谈话。如果猜的不错，我已经被他列入嫌疑人名单了。

尼克教授在讲台上滔滔不绝，又将话题引到了对宗教的虔诚上，以至于在课间休息结束后，本来就坐不满的教室里又少了三分之一的学生，和窗外落在枯枝上的乌鸦一样，衬着黄昏的背景，给人一种无比萧条的感觉。而他却仍旧坐在后排灯光照不到的地方。

米克·扎卡利阿斯，二十六岁，身高六英尺四英寸……也许是五英寸，总之是个在大学球队适合担任四分卫的大个子。说实话，我更喜欢他不戴眼镜的样子，若不是偶然在课后撞见他和护士专业的女学生调情－也许称之为调查更为合适－我还以为他意识不到那幅粗框眼镜到底有多不合适。

尼克教授大概是被乌鸦们的寂寥所感染，下半节课显得无精打采，用那种让海外学生完全来不及听懂的语速读完了幻灯片上的文字，可怜的孩子们只得举手向我提问。

“尼克教授刚刚提到，Déjà vu（即视感）常常和癫痫病例联系在一起，那么是只有癫痫病人所出现的症状才能称之为似曾相识症吗？因为这种感觉基本所有人都出现过。”坐在前排的一个亚洲学生问道。“是不是癫痫的前兆呢？”  
“癫痫症病人发病时所产生的幻觉，的确包括了似曾相识症。这是基由大脑的物理病症所导致的神经传达偏差。Déjà vu（似曾相识症）和jamais vu（旧事如新症）都有可能因此出现。”我重新打开幻灯片，点开了下面的子链接，将参考资料显示出来。“而另一方面，这的确是个普遍现象，不然为什么有那么多人喜欢用‘我们是不是在哪里见过’这样的开场白来搭讪心仪对象，然而这也许并非只是一种循规蹈矩措辞。”  
后排的年轻警员不自觉的咧了咧嘴，我猜他可能有一千个比这句话更令女性心动的句子，不过无论如何，我只是举个例子而已。  
“而这种普遍的现象，则是我们脑内的记忆产生微小偏差所导致的。更多的是由潜意识所引起的错视现象，所以不用担心自己的脑子。”  
“没错，弗洛伊德认为这是在你幼儿时期被压抑的欲望，借由新环境和契机重新被显现出来而已。”尼克教授在一旁忍不住补充了一句。  
“教授，我有个问题。”后排的米克突然伸了伸手，”既然弗洛伊德曾经采用催眠法成功治愈了分离性障碍症，那么我是否可以理解为，用催眠的手段同样可以将病症植入？比如似曾相识症。”  
“唔，有趣的想法，其实我正好有过相关的研究。如果你感兴趣，我们课后可以详细探讨一下。”尼克有些两眼放光，不得不说他研究的课题多多少少都有些‘边缘’，幸好他很有自知之明选择了私下讨论这个话题。  
若不是课后定好去探望艾玛·陶德，我会想要留下来听听尼克·古德文的研究结果——尽管，无论是他还是他的课题都令我感到非常的不舒服。

之后学生的提问让尼克教授重新振作起来，而打开他话匣的结果就是下课时间被拖延了，把课程材料放到他办公室的时候他又拉住我说个不停，学校修改课程地点的通知总让他摸不清，我帮他从新整理了一份，顺便还把最近的教案从新排序，在完成前我打电话给警局，某个好心的警卫还把电话交给了艾玛，我告诉她我还在学校，可能要晚一些到。  
从尼克的办公室可以看到学校露天咖啡吧的暖色灯光，米克警官正在那里，和两个课上的女孩一起享用学校的速溶咖啡。不知是不是有意，他抬头向我的方向望了一眼，我记得他约了尼克教授课后见面。  
“埃尔文，你是个非常有天分的年轻人，为什么不回到正轨上呢？一切都还来得及。”尼克从电脑桌的另一边忧心忡忡的望着我。  
“这个话题我们说过很多次了，不过，这是我的私事，教授。”  
“神不会原谅这样的行为。更何况，从医学心理上讲，性取向异常也是某种病态……”  
“我还约了人见面。”  
“我只想拯救你。”  
“教授。你知道吗？”我将新的课程表在尼克的桌面上保存，屏幕右上角显示的时间是晚上九点四十三分。  
“我中学毕业的时候，被一个男人强奸了。而他恰好跟你一样姓古德文。”

 

学校和警局距离不远，开车过来只要不到十分钟。

我没有见到艾玛·陶德。  
因为，在和我通过电话之后不久，她就用一次性牙刷插进了自己的喉咙。  
我在走廊的长凳上等了二十分钟，才被路过的奈尔警官注意到。他匆匆忙忙的把事情告诉了我，话语有些词不达意，眼神却显得格外警惕，他说他得马上找到米克和负责给艾玛做精神测试的医生，现在让我尽快回家。  
他走开的时候，一定注意到了我没能隐藏住的笑容。

人们总说研究心理学的人是疯子，也许，在某种评判标准下确实如此，我也不例外，然而和同僚们相比我稍有不同，那就是我在学习心理学之前就已经疯了。

 

回到家时，大约十一点，我觉得身上很脏，有尼克身上一样的发霉的圣经的味道，有警署走廊里醉汉留下的尿骚和呕吐物的酸味，还有从艾玛喉咙流出来的血腥味，我可以想像到她临死时的模样，而那种味道也仿佛真实存在一样的令人作呕。  
随之复苏的，还有一些其他的‘记忆’。

我用花瓶打晕了那个戴着眼镜的金发男人，将他沉重的身体拖到椅子上，用电工胶布和电话线将他捆好。然后用花瓶的碎片割破他的手腕，因为手指上沾着些血，又粘又滑，粗糙的白瓷碎片也并不锋利，使得我必须在他手腕上反复割了很多次。他还没有醒过来，也许再也不会醒过来，就这样慢慢流血致死，我不知道需要多久，一小时？或者一整夜？谁知道。也许手腕伤口会凝固，那时候我便会再割一次。  
然后我洗干净手，走上楼梯，回到自己的房间。  
当我再回到楼下客厅的时候，杰夫·史密斯，也就是我的父亲，已经没有呼吸了。

 

血腥气越来越浓重，以至于连沉浸于回忆中的我都突然惊觉到这并非幻觉，从背后突然袭来的撞击让我站立不稳摔倒在沙发上，我翻身踢在那个入侵者的脚腕上他向后摔倒，我抓起地灯准备往他头上补一下，却借着月光看清了那人的面孔。  
说实话，我真是非常喜欢他不戴眼镜的样子。  
结果他趁着我短暂的停顿，用枪托狠狠砸在我右臂曾经骨折的地方。哈，如果他能把对待漂亮姑娘的温柔分给我一点就好了。突如其来的剧痛让我整个人都瘫软下来，他迅速起身将我的双手压到头顶并用手铐铐住，保持着骑在我肚子上的姿势，冲我吼了起来。  
“你他妈的到底想做什么？！”  
我能感受到他呼吸的温度，压在我身上的身体也因剧烈运动而微微起伏，若不是右臂的伤口令我疼的眼前发黑，也许此情此景能令我勃起也说不定。  
“杀死尼克教授之后你竟然还敢大摇大摆的去警局！为什么连那个小姑娘都不放过！”  
“啊，是吗？尼克也死了？”我这才注意到米克身上的血迹和擦伤，好像头受伤的狮子一样。因为被压得喘不过来气，我的笑容大概显得格外凄惨。“那么你呢？为什么一个人来抓我？我可没听到楼下警车的声音啊。”疼痛终于减缓，让我能够理清思路。“难不成，你是被‘我’陷害而变成了杀害尼克的凶手？”  
“别他妈绕弯子！我现在就算把你的脑浆打出来也没有问题。”他虽然这么说着，但手枪并没有顶在我的头上。  
“是奈尔警官通知你了吧？不过现在我这里也不安全了，我说的话你可以不相信，但是现在你最好离开这里，越开越好。”  
窒息般的沉默，米克周围的空气好像凝固了一样，和他的体重一起压向我。我现在没有任何把握能阻止他做什么蠢事，这令我没来由的焦躁。我不想再面对一次他的死亡——为什么要用再，我也说不清楚。  
然后那个男孩露出了一个有些生气表情，其中带着一些疲惫，还有一些其他的东西我暂时也无法理解。  
“如果你解释给我，我大概会相信吧。”  
我无言可对。

然而在他还没来得及起身的时候，有人就用滚落在一旁的金属地灯砸在了后脑上。

 

 

TBC.

 

 

Intellectualization I

［理智化］(一)

 

毛团，AU设定，连载三

下午六点残留的阳光仍然带着高温，令刚刚走出教室的少年眯上了眼睛。  
“埃尔文！”  
他在听到自己的名字后睁开眼睛，一个男孩骑着脚踏车猛的在台阶下停住，一脸笑容的望着他。那是他的高中同学托马斯。  
“快点，我们要迟到了。”  
“什么？”  
“你忘了嘛，吉尔伽说今天带我们去‘那里’的。”  
“啊。糟糕，真的忘记了，可是我一会儿还要听课，还是……”  
“你在担心什么啊？他们说第一次去那种地方的人不会被欺负啦，大部分人都很友好的。”托马斯继续劝说着，“好不容易中学毕业放暑假，你却提前还跑来大学听课，更何况你晚上要听的不就是你爸爸的心理学？让他回家讲给你不就好了？”  
“话是这么说，不过还是……算了，我不想去。”  
托马斯从单车上跳下来走到埃尔文面前，两个人的个头差不多，所以眼睛刚好在同样的水平线上，埃尔文有些心虚的躲开了对方的瞪视。托马斯四周看了看，确定此时没有人注意到他们，他压低了声音，“事到如今你还不想承认嘛？多酷的事情啊，那可是传说中的同性恋吧呢，不是熟人介绍根本进不去的。更何况……那里一定有很多像我们一样的人。”  
“但我不确定。”  
“不确定什么？自己是个同性恋还是双插卡？”男孩嘿嘿笑了起来，嘴角的弧度令年轻的面孔生动鲜活，然后在埃尔文愣神的时候他就亲了上来，不得章法的亲吻好像小鸟轻啄一样，带着少年特有的懵懂，却令人心若擂鼓。  
“现在确定了嘛？”男孩大笑起来拉住埃尔文跑下台阶把他按在车子后座上，自己跳上车子飞也似的骑出了校园。  
埃尔文和托马斯并不是那样的关系，他们这还是第一次接吻，他甚至不喜欢他，他们中学时一起上课，一起下学，一起坐电车穿过整个城市，只因为他们是一类人，他们会对同性产生小小的冲动，这个年龄的他们又不愿意和女孩子混在一起。   
然而他们又不是一类人，托马斯总觉得自己无法理解埃尔文一天到晚在想什么，尽管那个蓝眼睛的男孩小心翼翼的隐藏着这种隔阂。所以中学毕业后，埃尔文进入了父亲所在的大学，而托马斯成为了一名年轻的长途客车司机。  
托马斯对同性恋这个词有着丰富的形容，酷是最长用的一个单词，然后就是类似于刺激，与众不同，棒极了，但是他后来明白了，那不过是诸多新鲜事物中的一种，并不适合他。他在两年后就与长途中认识的售货员姑娘结婚了，现在有五个孩子。

单车在经过草坪的时候，埃尔文注意到了站在教室窗口边，注视着这一切的父亲。  
如果那时候停下，回去上课，是不是就不会发生之后的事情了呢？  
不会的。  
从他自己意识到之前，有些事就已经注定了。

 

米克睁开眼睛的时候，四周还是一片漆黑。模糊的发动机噪音和汽油的味道充斥在周围，狭小的空间令他蜷缩着身体无法活动——讽刺的是，根据残留的皮革气味他发现自己被锁在了自己车的后备箱里。双手被麻绳反绑在身后，嘴上还贴着一张过期的电工胶布——那些家伙一定把胶带放在地下室遗忘了很长时间，以至于上面带着一股浓浓的霉味。  
然后空气里还有另外一种气味，被其他强烈的味道所遮盖以至于他一开始没有注意到。令人安心的、清新的古龙水的味道，属于某个男人的味道。  
“唔……嗯……”胶布封住嘴让他无法说话。  
“幸好你醒过来了，不然我们就要海底见了。”同样被塞在后备箱中的埃尔文说话时声音有些痛苦，不仅是米克被扔到他身上，在被弄到车库的时候，他们两人的体型几乎无法关上汽车后盖，那三个匪徒－姑且这么称呼－几乎是用身体的力量猛砸上来才勉强关上后备箱。  
“你有没有其他的枪？之前那把被他们拿走了。”心理学博士的声音还算平稳。  
“嗯……嗯嗯呼……”  
对方似乎叹了一口气，“抱歉。”  
米克还没反应过来他为什么要道歉，就感觉到嘴唇上传来了某种轻柔的触感——即使隔着胶布，他也知道那是什么。  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”  
“别乱动我又不是占你便宜。”  
米克紧张的几乎不敢喘气，哪怕让他现在出去跟前面开车的三个家伙交火，都会比这让人轻松的多。他感觉到那种柔软的触感滑过嘴唇，贴上了面颊，牙齿的轻咬伴随着吹入耳廓的温暖呼吸。他紧紧闭著眼睛强迫自己把对方想像成女人，好吧，似乎还……  
“哧啦！”胶布被猛然撕掉的时候米克痛的眼前一白，这下一定粘掉了不少胡子。  
“所以说，你的枪在哪？”对方听起来冷淡的要命。  
米克犹豫了好一阵在心理反复斗争着无法开口，然后他听到黑暗中男人的一声冷笑。  
不过随后是“咯”的一声，他很熟悉这种属于骨头的声音。  
“喂喂！你做什么？”  
“……”埃尔文憋了一口气，片刻后才艰难的喘息了一声。“你忘了么，你把我的手铐上了，替那些人省了一根绳子——不过也好。”  
这家伙为了从手铐里出来竟然卸掉了自己的拇指，简直吓人，虽然米克觉得万一是遇到同样情况，自己也会这么做，但是，这种事情并不适合发生在面前的这位斯文先生的身上，哪怕他真的有着三年的兵役。  
然后这位斯文先生的手就不慌不忙的解开了警官的裤子，当那只微凉的手伸进去顺着小腹摸到大腿根部的时候，米克简直有种想哭的冲动。  
“虽然这么说很抱歉，但是从这里出去之后，我想我需要一个心理医生开导一下。”  
“如果不介意，我也可以帮你做心理指导。”男人的语气有点吓人，就好像把西伯利亚平原的寒冷也带回来了一样。感谢上帝他很快找到那把微型手枪。  
“说起来，我还是想请你解释一下，为什么那个连环杀手偏偏在你服役的三年停止了作案。”当这句话说完米克才觉得自己是个无可救药的蠢货，现在不但被捆着，还乖乖把手枪交给了面前的这个‘嫌疑对象’，要是他想杀人灭口简直易如反掌。不过说实话，米克心底认为他并不是凶手。  
“我要是凶手，现在就一枪打爆你的睾丸。”埃尔文一点笑意都没有，这让米克感觉汗毛倒竖。“我只能说，我也不知道为什么。”  
“这件事，你到底知道多少？艾玛的叔叔死后，是你主动联系她的吧？你跟她说了什么？”  
“一开始，我只是想开导一下她，毕竟是我的学生，遇到这样的事情，我曾经……”  
等着下文的米克见对方突然停住了，有些疑惑，却又不知道该怎么接。  
“没想到，我花了十年试图说服自己否认的噩梦，被她和你带回来了。”

“一会儿去喝一杯吧，说实话好久没干这种事我有点紧张。”副驾驶上的男人搖下了车窗玻璃，带着海水腥味的冷风灌了进来。  
“把窗户关上！你已经喝的够多了，杰米。”后座上的人嘟囔了一句。  
“那个大个子是个警察啊，之前这点没告诉我们，杀警察可是罪加一等啊。”驾驶座上名叫鲍比的家伙把车子在码头停了下来。“早知道，就可以多开些价了。”  
“事到如今只能硬着头皮干了，我们快点动手，最近可真他妈冷。”后座和副驾驶座的两人一起下了车，走到车后准备将车子推到水里，可是车纹丝不动。  
“他妈的，鲍比！你把手刹松开！”车尾的人咆哮起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们两个笨蛋，用了吃奶的力气吧！”鲍比幸灾乐祸的重新抓住手刹杆，副驾驶一侧的门被人突然拉开。  
“嘿！杰米，我就是开个玩笑，你别……”  
“我可不认为这是开玩笑。”埃尔文用枪抵在鲍比头上。

米克抓住那个醉鬼的头撞在汽车后盖上，干净利落的用一个背摔将另一人也收拾了，他弯腰在那家伙身上翻了一阵，拿回了自己的手枪和警官证——还有埃尔文的手机和钱包。  
他犹豫了一下，迅速的打开钱包，除了现金和磁卡，里面还有一张写着佐耶·韩吉的名片，背面草草记录了一个时间，是明天晚上。  
这时杰米呻吟着醒了过来，骂骂咧咧的掏出了枪，可惜第一枪有些失准，打在了自己同伴的肚子上。米克闪身躲到车后，车子却突然发动，先是一个快速的倒退将那个持枪的醉鬼从码头上撞进了水里，然后猛然转向从米克身边呼啸而过。米克只来得及看到驾驶座上的金发男人，他没有看到另一名歹徒。  
“史密斯！你去哪？！”  
车子红色的尾灯很快便消失在码头的集装箱后。   
“他妈的！”  
米克强迫自己冷静下来，他低头看了看那个肚子被开洞的家伙，已经没救了，而另一个，喜欢喝酒的杰米，此时正面朝下的泡在冬季冰冷的海水里，漂起来的羽绒服令他看上去好像一只巨大的水母。

米克在出租车上借用司机的手机拨通了奈尔家，接电话的是他的小女儿。后来换成了玛丽夫人，她的声音有些担心，她告诉米克奈尔今天加班可能不回来了。  
米克根据手机联网和防盗卫星定位，在市中心的一条老街上，找到了被几辆警车包围着的自己的车，他叫那个显得格外兴奋的印度司机停在两个街区外，然后发了一条短信。  
“警官，你不用下去侦查吗？是不是谋杀案？”印度司机操着奇怪的口音问道。  
“不，大概只是普通的盗窃。”  
“可惜偷车贼已经离开了。”车后门被人拉开，奈尔·德克坐了上来。“说实话我觉得我应该多叫几个人一起过来，也许我们回警局谈谈会更好。”  
“别开这种玩笑了，我们走吧。”米开拍了拍司机，印度人重新发动了车子。

 

TBC.

 

理智化——“神经症性”心理防御机制之一。

用从非冲动思维和逻辑推理压抑本能性的愿望，以阻止无意识的情绪对抗并减缓感情上的强烈冲击。排除自我意识，理智对待压力事件。

 

Intellectualization II

［理智化］(二)

 

米克从梦中惊醒，某些画面仍然历历在目。——呼吸，心跳，身体的触感——这不是什么好兆头。  
阳光透过百叶窗斜射进来，看样子大概过了中午。昨天躺下的时候已经是清晨，他几乎是以晕过去的速度入睡，结果却做了这样的梦。也许，他需要一个冷水澡把某些过度的兴奋的东西平复下去。  
推开浴室门的时候米克的脑子里一瞬间只有卧槽。  
两个一丝不挂的女人正在淋浴下接吻，而面对着自己的那个至少是个D-cup——看来一时半会儿自己的好兄弟是不会休息了。  
“你要看到什么时候？”那个飞机场有些不悦的转了过来——米克记得她似乎是叫佐耶。  
“抱歉……”男人只得悻悻的关上门去另一个浴室。

这里是市郊的一栋独立住宅，一层作为私人心理诊所营业办公，二层用来居住，属于刚刚浴室里那位平板身材的女士——或许是人妖，米克不确定，也不想确定。昨天凌晨，他和奈尔根据埃尔文钱包里名片上的地址找了过来，在大致说明情况后，和女朋友通宵看电影、导致一脸颓废的韩吉医生慷慨的把她诊疗室的躺椅借给了米克，奈尔则被安排在客厅的小沙发上，大概在不到中午的时候便回去局里上班了。  
韩吉医生是埃尔文的大学同学，两年前博士课程毕业，在一家医疗机构工作，最近辞了职，和女朋友在郊区买了一栋新房子，在家开起了私人诊所——埃尔文之所以拿着她的名片，本来是约好这天晚上进行一次心理治疗的，没错，身为心理专家的他预定了治疗。

“啊，其实他说要治疗的时候，我也觉得很奇怪呢，埃尔文那家伙就算不是个变态杀人狂，也是个疯子了，根本治不好的。”昨天夜里，在韩吉的女朋友放下三杯热茶后就上楼休息之后，奈尔和米克在隔音的诊疗室坐下来，开始听这个疯疯癫癫的‘女士’谈话。“一个心理正常的人，多多少少都会有这样那样的毛病，强迫症，密集恐惧，轻微恋母，或者手淫过度，埃尔文那家伙，简直正常到‘变态’，我认识他的这些年，他是最完美的一个，也是最可怕的一个。唯一表现出来的‘不正常’也就只有他的性取向了，虽然我觉得这根本不算。”  
“所以，你觉得他来找你，是治疗什么？”奈尔有些不喜欢韩吉的说话方式，却也无可奈何。  
“理智化——这是典型的心理防御过度，埃尔文要么是个变态杀人魔，否则就是个理智化的晚期病人，你知道，所有人都需要一个发泄口。普通人通过食欲，性欲或者一些无伤大雅的怪癖来满足，而这些怪谱一旦变得具有攻击性了，那么就成了我们常见的变态犯罪者。”  
“那么你觉得，这些案件是他做的吗？比如说，因为当年他父亲意外死亡的事故，导致之后的犯罪。”  
“我觉得不是他。”米克忍不住插了一句。  
“我也这么觉得。”韩吉终于显得不是那么兴奋了，她用手指轻敲着桌面，“他不是个会做出消极反应的人，即使他有着理智化的症状，但他也是我见过的最强韧的人－所以他才会用服役来调整自己，他在右手骨折还没痊愈的时候就练出了左手写字，博士生课程他改修了成年人教育而不是心理学不是吗？我认为这是积极心理的投影，一如既往的在向前走，他会成为个好老师，像他父亲一样。”  
“嘛，既然你们都这么说……”奈尔耸了耸肩，“当年我见到他的时候，他什么都不说，我们都以为他被吓傻了——结果半个月后他就进入大学上课了。”  
“你那边有什么进展吗？”  
“现在局里对你下了通缉令，还没抓到杀死尼克教授的真凶——如果凶手不是你的话。”  
“艾玛呢？”  
“已经叫她祖父母回来了，她父母在她小时候出意外坠机死亡了——那两个老人一直住在巴西。不过，对这件事我还是很怀疑，就像你所说的，在她叔叔死后，埃尔文主动和她接触，在那之后她便来自首。而她自杀，也是在接到埃尔文电话之后，到底要如何解释？”  
“没准是那小丫头追不到埃尔文所以想陷害他。”韩吉把脚翘到桌子上说道。  
“怎么可能。”米克挑了挑眉毛。  
“也对，听你们描述那丫头没这脑子。”韩吉浅褐色的眼睛不经意的扫过米克，“不过埃尔文也值得有人为他做出疯事，我要是能喜欢男人也会想把他搞到手的。”

浴室的门响了一声，紧接着浴帘哧啦一声被人拉开，思路被打断的米克愣了两秒才冲着韩吉吼了起来：“你到底要干什么！”  
“这样就扯平了。”只套着件衬衫的心理医师在马桶盖上坐了下来，点了只烟。然后她歪着头把浴帘挑开一角，米克几乎能感觉到在后背上爬动的视线，他只得无视掉对方尽快洗完，用浴巾在腰间裹了个严实。  
“唔，型号相当不错。”韩吉点了点头。  
“谢谢啊。”  
“你在进浴室前就硬了吧？我是说，在看到梅丝缇的奶子前。”  
“我是生理正常的男人。”  
“唔，你不愿意说就算了，我以为你会想跟我探讨一下的。”  
“我跟你有什么可探讨的。”米克觉得认真回答她的自己简直像个白痴。  
“喂，你跟埃尔文做过了吗？”  
“麻烦你再说一遍？”走到楼梯前的米克硬生生的顿在原地。  
“看来是没有，真可惜。”韩吉夹着烟咂了咂嘴。  
“别他妈看谁都像基佬。”  
“你有这潜质，我看得出来。”  
“扯淡。”  
“埃尔文今晚不会来治疗了。”见米克没有停下的意思，韩吉只得又补充道，“他给我打了电话，要不要我告诉你他在哪？”  
“……他怎么可能告诉你他的位置。”  
“但我知道他大概会去哪。”  
“别告诉我是gay吧。”  
“他会回到一切开始的地方。”

 

TBC.

 

Intellectualization III

［理智化］(三)

 

毛团，AU设定，连载五

 

埃尔文回到家的时候，已经是晚上十一点，房间中透出暖色的灯光，很显然父亲还没有休息，也许一直坐在客厅等他——要跟他好好谈谈某些自己隐瞒了很多年的小秘密。  
他站在门廊前感到有些愧疚，他不知道该怎么面对父亲，甚至想不到任何一个可以令父亲原谅他的理由。  
然后大门被打开，男人的身影将室内的灯光完全挡住，逆着光看不清表情。  
“进来吧，埃尔文。我们需要谈谈，如果你愿意的话。”心理学教授的声音听起来有些疲惫。  
埃尔文跟着父亲走进屋子，他今年十七岁，身高已经超过了父亲半个头。父亲的背影他很熟悉，从很多年前开始，他就隔着半个教室，看着父亲在讲台上书写，那时候他刚参加了童子军，头顶将将接近父亲的胸口。即使听不懂父亲在讲什么，但是他喜欢坐在教室后方看着他－他唯一的家人。然而，今天他才注意到，父亲的身板已经不如以前挺拔了，头顶的金发也变得稀疏。  
“爸爸，抱歉……”男孩低头在沙发上坐下来，不敢去看父亲的眼睛。  
“你喝酒了吗？”  
“嗯，一点点啤酒，还有香槟。”  
“你还不到年龄啊，你最好再忍几个月。”父亲说话的时候笑了起来，这让埃尔文更加不知所措。  
“埃尔文，我看到下午的时候托马斯来找你。”  
“我们……并不是……对不起。”  
“应该说对不起的是我，抱歉我这么晚才注意到，之前……我只是以为你太过内向。”老史密斯继续说道，“如果你真的可以找到一个人相爱，我是说，真诚的相爱。那么，也许不需要考虑他的性别。”  
埃尔文惊愕的抬起头，对上了父亲的眼睛，镜片后的蓝色比自己的要深一些，看上去更为温和。  
“没错，虽然我不是同性恋，但是我并不歧视他们，当然也包括自己的儿子。”老史密斯拍了拍少年的肩膀，“但是，孩子，我不希望你受到伤害。大多数的人，还不能做到平等对待与自己不同的群体，也许将来会改变，但是我希望你能够清醒的保护自己。至少——不要在公共场合，让一个连单词拼写都会出错的傻小子亲你。”  
埃尔文也不禁笑了起来。“嗯，我知道了。”  
“不过，最近两天你暂时不要来听我的课了。今天我班上的学生古德文先生也看到了你们，他……有些反应过激，这确实让我有些担心。”  
“发生了什么？”埃尔文隐约记得父亲的课有过这样一个人，总是坐在后排男人，大约三十多岁，他不记得对方的相貌。  
“他告诉了我他所见到的事情，并询问我的态度，我告诉他我尊重你们，他看起来有些生气——不过他说不会将这件事说出去。”老史密斯说完，便推了推儿子的后背，“时间不早了，去休息吧，在十八岁前，当个乖孩子。”

回到房间后，埃尔文觉得有些不可思议，但是他很高兴父亲的态度，这让他觉得感激——一直以来连自己都在回避的事情，父亲用这样的方式让他直视，让他觉得，也许这将是个新的开始。  
他听到楼下门铃响了，父亲开了门并在和人交谈，似乎是认识的人，到底是谁这么晚来拜访？也许是邻居又想借用门前的车位。谈话很快就结束了，埃尔文听到关门的声音，然后是上楼的脚步声——停在了自己的门外。  
“爸爸？”少年打开房门，还没看清来人便被突然绊倒，手臂被拧到身后，脸被压在地板上。陌生人拿出注射器刺入了他的颈动脉，在失去意识前，他听到了楼下父亲痛苦呻吟的声音。

 

米克很惊讶，他以为这栋老房子会被拆掉，荒废，或者正在出售什么的，毕竟发生过凶杀案——而不是现在这样，有着修建整齐的花园，玻璃门里还透出温暖的橙色灯光。说实话，在大风雪中赶了两个小时的路，连脚趾都被冻得失去直觉的时候，看到目的地是这样一副温馨画面，确实让他心中油然而生了一种小小的幸福感。  
他走到门廊上，特意将靴子上的积雪抖下去，以免弄脏铺在门口的小方毯。他按响了门铃，屋里传来了脚步声，几秒钟后埃尔文·史密斯打开了门，看到门口连胡茬都结着冰霜的年轻警官，露出了一个并不惊讶的表情。  
“唔……嗯，先生你昨天是不是丢了钱包和手机？”感谢上帝对方的表情终于柔和了一些。  
“正好，我刚开始准备晚餐。”

在发现心理学博士需要对着ipad菜谱才能烹饪的时候，致力为市民服务的警官接过了炉子和烤箱的控制权，由于嗅觉的天赋，即使没有任何理论指导，他也能把食物做出星级饭店的味道——当然只有味道。于是埃尔文只是切了一些蘑菇和芦笋就闲了下来。  
“你笑什么？”男人靠在水池旁开了一瓶红酒。  
“终于发现你不会的事情了。”米克把处理过的牛肉推入烤箱关上门，工作完成，又陷入了有些尴尬的状态。  
“韩吉在电话里都告诉我了，她对你印象相当不错。”埃尔文打开柜子取出两只酒杯。  
“真可惜我却只想揍她。” 米克几乎可以想像到，那个女人会用什么样的语气绘声绘色的和埃尔文描述自己的下半身。

然后他们共进晚餐，心理学教授对米克的厨艺表现出意外的敬佩。他们谈了一些其他的事情，比如说兵役期间的趣闻，米克甚至发现他们曾在一个礼堂听过海军上校的演讲。  
“说起来，那个家伙呢？在车上的。”饭后，米克终于又忍不住把话题扯回了案子上。  
“我已经报案把他交给奈尔警官了。”埃尔文没有表示反对。  
“你知道，我想问的是你把他交给奈尔之前的事。”  
“刑讯也是我不擅长的事情。”男人的脸上有些笑意，“只是，谈谈心。”  
“好吧，也许奈尔会收到一个精神崩溃的可怜虫，问出你想要的信息了吗？”  
“他们只是收钱替人办事而已。联系用的手机，号码已经作废了——没有转账，全是现金。”  
“也就是说，从他身上查不出什么了？”  
“我想是这样。”  
米克总觉得埃尔文隐瞒了一些什么，但是他也知道，只要这家伙不想说，凭自己是无法问出来的。他们走到客厅的沙发上坐下来，米克再次打量了一下这个房间。与埃尔文所住的公寓里那种极简风格不同，这里摆放着深色的木家具，淡灰绿色的素雅墙纸，只有厨房部分换置了现代的厨具和台子，其他的都保持着原样——也许从十多年前就是这个样子。  
墙上的挂钟还在走动，八点二十三分。  
“没想到你还会住在这里。”  
“嗯，这里还是我父亲的房子，我不想卖掉它。”  
“唔，我听说……是发生在这里的。”米克觉得自己有点刨根问底。  
“是的，我父亲就是死在这里。”埃尔文抬头环视了一下房间，目光最终停留在窗口附近，窗台上空无一物，也许曾经放着花瓶。“但是除了那件事，这里更多的是我想保留的东西。”  
“你有没有仇人？或者你父亲的仇人什么的？”  
“你又开始调查了吗？警官？别忘了你现在的身份也是在逃犯啊。更何况……这些问题我十几年前已经回答过了。”对方虽然拒绝合作，但语气并没有变得强硬。  
“你要是愿意，可以报警把我赶出去的。”米克稍稍坐直了身体，“除了破案，我是真的想帮你，所以我希望你能告诉我你知道的。”  
“对你的好意我很感激，但是我只能说，我们现在只是因为同一个案子被牵连，仅此而已。”埃尔文说话的时候直视着米克，无论是语气还是表情都和初次见面时一样，带着礼貌的距离。“我的确也在试图找出答案，但是我能告诉你的也许只有结果－这样会让我们两个人摆脱目前的困境，然而另一些事，关于我的部分，对于破案没有任何帮助，我希望你不要追问。”  
米克觉得自己有点卑鄙。  
为了破案，他强迫自己用这个理由说服自己。所以他要试试用另一种方式突破，从埃尔文身上得到更多有用的消息——他能感觉到，埃尔文对自己有好感，他在这方面的敏感简直堪比嗅觉，所以他打算赌一把。  
“埃尔文，你信任我吗？”米克拉回对方的目光，身体微微向前缩短了两个人的距离并握住埃尔文的手腕，他感觉到对方僵硬了一瞬。那双漂亮的蓝色眼睛里多了些感情，疑惑，惊讶，最后恢复成一片薄冰。  
“我得说，警官，你为了破案做到现在这样真是让人佩服。”他轻轻挣脱开手腕的控制，“恐怕我不方便留你在这里过夜，附近有一家很不错的酒店，我可以用我的身份证帮你登记。”

所以，半个小时后，米克无言的缩在车子的后座上。埃尔文将车停入泊位，两人一起走进了一家星级酒店的大门，登记，然后来到位于高层的房间，这里有着巨大的落地窗，可以看到整个城市的夜景——被白雪覆盖的城市，繁华却冰冷。  
米克想说些什么，所以在埃尔文准备离开的时候他道了歉。  
男人回答没关系，并希望能尽快破案。然后米克像个做错事的孩子一样从他身后按住房门说对不起，他并不是故意，也许是为了破案，或者什么其他的原因，但是他不想伤害到他。  
埃尔文转过身来，由于两人的距离太近，他不得不将后背紧贴在门板上。那个高大的男孩表情焦虑，好像受伤的是他一样，埃尔文自然不会怪他，他明白米克并不是个心机过重的人。  
然而，此情此景却比刚刚要危险的多。  
虚假的情感，勉强的情感，另有所图的情感，埃尔文可以清晰的看到其中每一条纹理，因为他多年从事的专业就是如此，他可以把他们平放在桌面上，逐字逐句的分析。  
但是真实的情感。他无法避免自己被其延伸出来的温度沾染，他觉得自己也许真的喜欢上这个大个子的男孩了。  
所以他问，我可以吻你吗？  
米克惊讶的望着他，却没有拒绝，所以他慢慢贴近对方的面孔，他看到米克闭上了眼睛，眉毛微微皱了起来——并不是反感。  
哈，还是算了。  
埃尔文推开米克，拉开门逃也似的离开了房间。

过了很久，呆楞在门口的米克才醒过来，走廊里早已没有了人影，心脏也如同空洞的走廊一样，收缩的时候会有些疼痛。他关上房门在床上坐下来，用双手捂住面孔，然后他抓起外衣站起来，现在应该还追的上，没错，他必须把埃尔文追回来。  
把他拉回这里，或者跟他回家，和他接吻，拥抱，或者做其他任何事情。

米克拉开房门的时候，把站在门口正要敲门的服务生吓了一跳。  
“埃尔文·史密斯先生？”服务生问道。  
“有什么事？”  
“刚刚有一位先生把这个交给了前台，他说希望你能尽快看看，也许会有帮助——我不知道他说的帮助是指什么，他也没有解释。”服务生递来了一张小光碟。  
“是刚才和我一起进来的那位年轻人吗？金发，大概这么高。”米克比划了一下。  
“不，是一位四十来岁的先生，他说是您的同事。”

米克拿着光盘坐到宾馆的电脑前，他将设备接到宽屏的电视机屏幕上。四十来岁的警官？如果是奈尔的话他会直接来见自己，如果不是奈尔的话，既然找到了自己这个‘在逃犯’为什么没有来抓自己？  
他决定不管这些，先看看光盘再说，不知道为什么这张小小的碟片让他觉得不舒服，上面没有任何可以辨认的气味。  
屏幕上出现了画面，一开始有点抖动，看起来像是家庭录像，之后翻刻到光碟上，不过画质还算清晰。  
大概是晚上，房间里亮着灯。房间很整齐，有着一个小书柜，书桌上还有摊开的课本，也许是属于一个孩子。然后镜头转向了房间的床，上面躺着一个人，金发，身材瘦高，没有穿衣服，看起来还是个少年。他的双手被捆在身后，眼睛也被黑布蒙住了所以看不出相貌。  
画面内出现了一个男人的手，黑色的衬衫袖子，白色的橡胶手套——在小心翼翼的抚摸着少年的身体。  
米克一开始以为是什么小成本GV，但是由于那个少年是真的昏迷并非演出，所以录像让他感觉有什么东西梗在喉咙里，他感到害怕，他觉得自己知道这是什么，却又不敢承认。

——因为那个少年埋在床单中的侧脸，实在太像埃尔文了。

 

TBC.

 

WAKE ME UP WHEN WINTER ENDS. I

冬逝之时叫醒我（一）

毛团，AU设定，连载六

时间过的缓慢，仿佛正在融化变形，粘稠的无法流动，米克从来没觉得如此煎熬，后背上的每一个毛孔都被根本不存在的寒气所浸染，头皮发麻，喉咙干涩。  
录像还在继续，他看到那个穿着黑衣的男人温柔的抱着少年，在他耳边密密低语，看起来像在替罪人忏悔的神父——仿佛，用枪管强行插进少年身体的是另一个人一样。施暴的过程中少年什么声音都没有发出，只是紧紧咬着嘴唇忍耐，哪怕腿间满是血迹也没有呻吟一声。然而，当男人开始对他低语，少年突然开始了挣扎，也许是之前被注射了药剂，所以那挣扎看起来微弱又无力。男人不断的重复着，用嘶哑的声音一遍遍的叙述着之前在楼下，如何杀害那个少年的父亲，每一个步骤，每一个细节，并告诉少年这全是他的错。最后少年终于崩溃，无声的哭泣着昏死了过去。  
录像结束的时候，那个没有露脸的男人将蒙住少年眼睛的黑布摘下来，所以米克看到了还是个少年的埃尔文的脸。

当屏幕变回一片漆黑的时候，米克面对着屏幕中自己的倒影坐了很久，此刻他脑子里很乱，却又格外清晰。  
是的，所有事情在一瞬间变得好像大雨后公路上的斑马线一样黑白分明。录像里的男人带着胶皮手套，事先在床上铺了塑料衬布，没有留下指纹，还有他的手枪型号，他捆绑受害者的手法，都说明了同一个问题——他是个警察。也许当年的埃尔文也注意到了什么，所以那个案件的档案里没有提到少年被强奸——这也许就是他什么都不说的原因。那个警察，也是罪犯，试图让他相信父亲的死亡是他所为。  
然而他失败了，所以之后的案件中他一次次的重复着实验。可怕的是，除了埃尔文，没有一个人挺下来，当然，也包括了最近的一个受害者艾玛·陶德。而这个人，在这些年一直注视着自己的第一个受害者，同时又在不停的制造着其他牺牲品。他甚至在埃尔文进行兵役离开这个城市的时候停止了犯罪，真是个疯狂的家伙，到底对侥幸生还的第一个受害人有着怎样的执着。  
可是，还有一些事情米克弄不清楚，那个变态为什么选择了埃尔文？是巧合？还是蓄意，他做这一切的目的是什么？看来是在一直监视着埃尔文和自己，那么他为何要送这份录像过来？

米克检查了一下枪和子弹——幸好把奈尔的配给抢了过来，应该足够应付紧急情况。出门的时候电话响了起来，却发现是埃尔文。  
“米克。”电话里传来的声音似乎是在公路上，“我的车被跟踪了，似乎不是警方的人，所以你尽快离开那里。”  
“你快去警局！马上和奈尔联系！”  
“不用担心我，这边我可以处理。”  
“埃尔文……”  
“怎么了？”   
“埃尔文，无论如何别做蠢事，不要杀人，这样就回不去了。”  
“为什么要这么说……发生了什么事？”   
“听我的，这一次无论如何要听我的。”  
“好，我答应你。”对方挂断了电话。

米克本想给奈尔打个电话，叫他去保护一下埃尔文，不过现在警方并不安全，而且既然埃尔文说自己可以处理，那么暂时就相信他，毕竟自己提前解决了某个混蛋的话，一切就结束了。米克打了一辆车，前往城西的某个地址。

 

我出生在一个宗教家庭，父母都是虔诚的教徒，礼拜是生活中最重要的事情，没错，比日常工作和关心一下自己的孩子更重要。哥哥比我大七岁，仿佛是父亲的翻版一样，对宗教有着奉献一切的热情，唯一不同就是他后来又爱上了心理学。  
也许是受他的影响，我也开始关注心理学，时常拿着自己从图书馆借来的资料去哥哥的房间和他讨论，幻想着之后和他做爱。没错，我经常幻想着与同性发生这样的关系。这个想法让我无比痛苦，我觉得这一定是犯罪，所以我告诉了父母并对着他们忏悔。他们看待我的眼神仿佛看到了魔鬼，父亲狠狠揍了我，然后把我关在祷告室中整整两个月，每天只给我一些粗面包和清水。  
我对着祭坛上半裸的男性神像自慰，是的，我觉得这一定也是爱。  
我被哥哥放出来的时候，他告诉我，父母在去教堂的路上，遇到了自杀式恐怖袭击，母亲当场死亡，而父亲－在之后引起的大火中被烧的面目全非，这一次，他们的神对罪孽熟视无睹。  
我和哥哥一起去医院探望父亲，我不确定病床上那团焦黑的烂肉是不是他，直到他沙哑着声音咒骂我。我哭着跪在他面前祈求他的原谅，然后他把带血的痰吐在我头上并试图再次揍我。拉扯中，他碰掉了自己的氧气管，去见了他的神。  
后来，哥哥成为了大学的心理学导师，我当了警察。  
最近哥哥总是回家很晚，我问起原因，他告诉我他开始研究了一个新的课题，关于如何改变人的记忆甚至意识——这是他从癫痫病例中得到的启发。然而当他在向学校最权威的心理教授－史密斯先生请教的时候，对方却认为这种做法并不道德。  
我问他史密斯教授的课程如何。  
他告诉我，那简直是他除了神之外的现世偶像。  
所以，我会在执勤结束后来到那所大学，坐在教室的最后，听那个男人讲课——他说话的语气，就像经书中描写的神，温暖又给人力量，我觉得我被救赎了。  
后来，我发现，这个神还是一位父亲。

教室中，经常会出现一个男孩，明显比班里其他人要年轻的多，我觉得他也许只是个中学生。后来有一次，我看到课后他与史密斯教授一起回家，他们有着一样的金发，但是少年眼睛的颜色要比父亲浅一些，好像冬季结着薄冰的湖水。然而，当老史密斯搂住儿子的肩膀，那片冰湖就会融化。  
我坐在教室前的台阶上失声痛哭。

那之后，我便开始留意那个少年。他坐在我前面几排的地方，认真记录着他父亲所讲授的一切，当他低头翻看那本对于他来说过于沉重的教材时，我可以从他的领口中看到脊椎骨上的小小凸起。我想像着少年的身体，这使得多年无法顺利勃起的我再次感受到了欲望的煎熬。  
他美丽的就像是天使，我怎么可以对着这样美好的存在产生罪恶的念头。  
后来我发现，他其实是个魔鬼。  
一次下课后，在教室的台阶前，一个看起来傻兮兮的男孩骑车来找他，并且亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
污秽的魔鬼。  
我急匆匆的将这件事告诉了史密斯教授，然而他虽然震惊，却告诉我他尊重儿子，并希望我给予理解。  
尊重？哈哈，我从未见过用尊重搭配罪孽的用法。

当天晚上，我在执勤结束后拜访了史密斯教授的家。然后给予恶魔应有的惩罚。  
当那个孩子颤抖着躺在我怀里的时候，我想起了哥哥的研究课题，所以我在他耳边重复着讲述杀死他父亲的过程，不漏掉任何一个细节，一百遍，或者一千遍——就像当年父亲在我床前读着那神圣的经文。

我以为他精神失常了，因为案发后他对我在他身上所做的事情只字不提——也可能只是因为羞愧或者害怕，我希望他能自杀，这样我就不用担惊受怕的度过每一天，执勤时路过那栋房子总是不敢直视。  
然而什么都没有发生，半个月后，他进入了他父亲生前所在的大学，并且开始攻读心理学。某天我去哥哥家吃饭，看电视的时候，哥哥无意中和我说起，他在课上见到了史密斯教授的儿子，真是个聪明的可怕的孩子——尤其是在发生了那样的事情之后。  
“课后他与我讨论了一些关于意识障碍的问题，他坚持叫我古德文教授，而不是尼克教授，这有些奇怪。”哥哥一边转换着电视频道一边说。  
“哥哥，我希望你不要告诉他我的事情，不要提到任何关于我的信息。”   
“啊？”  
“你知道，我参与调查了史密斯教授的那个案子，他一定不想再想起和那件事有关的一切。”我撒了谎，调查凶杀案是另一个部门的工作。  
“当然，真是个可怜的孩子。”

他在找我，我对此由衷的感到兴奋。  
后来一次意外，我又杀了人。我以调查警官的身份，和被害人的邻居聊了很久，让他确信自己是凶手。  
这一次我成功了。  
之后我每年都会做一次，悄悄留下一些关联的证据，我希望他能找到我。然而没人发现，愚蠢的刑警们漏掉了关联，以为只是单纯的谋杀，更何况有人自首他们就乐得轻松不再追查。所以，埃尔文——我从哥哥口中知道了他的名字，他也没有再找到跟我有关的消息。  
后来我转行做了精神分析和心理测量，这样就可以顺理成章的掩盖篡改受害人记忆的事实。

我今年的对象是个学护士的小姑娘，因为她正好在已经成为了导师的埃尔文班上上课。我成功的引起了埃尔文的注意。  
然而，注意到我的还有另外一个人。  
是一个叫米克的年轻的警官，简直有着野兽一样灵敏的嗅觉——当然，他和那个小女孩的一夜情绝对是意料之外。  
然后我在埃尔文前来探视艾玛之前让这个傻姑娘自杀了，之后匆忙的赶到学校，如果那个叫米克的年轻人和我哥哥谈到我－那就不妙了，那个警官一定注意到了我和艾玛的通话记录，只是暂时还没有怀疑。  
很意外，哥哥开始质问我是不是对当年史密斯教授的案子知道什么？我不清楚他为什么突然这么问，不过没关系，我让他再也开不了口。随后来到哥哥办公室的米克想要对他进行抢救，我在这时报了警。  
我雇来绑架埃尔文的三个小流氓失手了，所以我只得自己跟着他们。我注意到埃尔文看那个警官的眼神，所以我破例将自己多年的珍藏送给那个小警察，让他看看那个一表人才的心理学教授，是个直肠里插着手枪的变态同性恋。

“尼古拉斯·古德文！把手举起来！”米克在不远处，用枪指住了男人的后背。

正如我之前所说的那样，米克警官有着野兽一样敏锐的嗅觉。所以我对他此刻出现在我工作的厂房里，并不觉得奇怪，因为我正等着他。

 

TBC.

 

WAKE ME UP WHEN WINTER ENDS. II

冬逝之时叫醒我（二）

毛团，AU设定，连载七

 

“希望那个录像没有令你太过不适。” 尼古拉斯·古德文将双手举过头顶，慢慢转过身去。  
他们身在一个空旷的厂房中，楼下曾经被用作汽车生产车间，但是由于生产商被吞并，这个小工房也就废弃了。二楼是曾经的办公室，只有一套旧桌椅，冷风带着碎冰碴从破裂的落地窗里挤进来。  
“我早该注意到，你比任何人都接近那些受害者。为什么要这么做！”年轻的警官因为愤怒导致表情有些扭曲，他站在锈迹斑斑的车床上缓慢的接近。  
“哈哈，说来话长。” 对面的中年男子突然启动了年久停用的车床，米克脚下不稳急忙从上面跳下来，而那个男人趁机扑上来，从后面用钢索勒住他的脖子，米克事先将手臂当在身前护住了要害，他抓住那个男人的领子，将他扛起来从肩上摔了出去撞在机床上。  
似乎是撞到头晕了过去，米克举着枪慢慢接近他，弯腰在他身上摸索了一阵，没有武器，他从尼古拉斯的身上摸出一个信封，没有封口，以至于里面散落出一些照片，和录像在同一时间拍摄下的少年埃尔文——带着血迹的赤裸身体。米克好像被烫伤一样转开目光，然而仅仅是一瞬间的分神，尼古拉斯突然睁开眼睛，用手里藏着的煤渣扬到米克脸上，瞬间失去视力的米克急忙后退，小刀贴着他的侧腰划过——幸好隔着厚实的冬装伤口不深，米克勉强睁开眼睛踢飞他的小刀，男人用另一只手向他开枪了。  
第一发子擦着额头飞了过去，第二枪结结实实的打在肩膀上，米克向后摔倒，手里的枪被踢到了一边，然后男人用钢管给了他的脑袋狠命一击。

清醒过来的时候米克感觉浑身都在疼痛，他发现自己被绑在二楼办公室的一张椅子上——还扒了个精光，衣服和手机被留了下来放在房间一角。冷风从身后的落地窗里灌进来，不过他有点庆幸这混蛋只是想冻死自己，而不是用什么东西插进自己的屁股——好吧，前者也没有好到哪去。  
尼古拉斯已经不知去向，自己的面前有一台摄像机，指示灯显示正在工作，除此之外，只有墙上的挂钟了——早晨九点整，米克意识到，无论那个混蛋要做什么，自己的时间只有一小时了。

尼古拉斯从警局出来，在台阶上遇到了刚来上班的奈尔，他们还打了个招呼，他说要去处理一下哥哥尼克的后事，奈尔表示对此很遗憾，尼古拉斯和他礼貌的告别，坐到自己车里有些得意的笑了起来。  
他根据警方的定位系统找到了埃尔文的灰蓝色VOLVO S80L，他之前在上面装了跟踪设备。他跟着埃尔文开了一段路，车子拐上了一条偏僻的公路，尼古拉斯猜他也许是想去见见韩吉，这个时间路上并没有多少车，毕竟大雪天开车不是件安全的事，公路两旁都被厚厚的积雪所覆盖，已经鲜有建筑物了。他盘算着工厂里那个小警察还能撑多久，毕竟在这个温度中，正常人只要一小时就可以归西。  
前面埃尔文的车突然减速了，尼古拉斯急忙收回思绪，然而还没等他想明白，那辆车突然加速后退直撞上自己的车，车身打滑歪到了公路一旁，VOLVO紧接着猛的后退打轮再次撞了过来，两辆车一起从公路上翻下了一旁的小坡。尼古拉斯被安全气囊挤住，却仍是被摔的晕头转向，埃尔文砸碎他的车窗玻璃将他拖到一旁的雪地上，尼古拉斯爬起来反击，被一记肘击撞碎了鼻梁骨。  
“好久不见了，古德文警官。”埃尔文将他压倒在雪地上，从他身上摸出了手枪，然后用枪托打断了他的门牙。  
“哈，哈……”满脸是血的男人笑了起来，“让人刮目相看，如何？要杀了我嘛？”  
“说实话，我很想这么做。”埃尔文用枪抵住对方的头，停了片刻才慢慢移开枪口。“但是我改变主意了。”  
“我很高兴你这么说，咳……亲爱的博士，我有东西要给你看。”男人狼狈的从口袋里拿出了手机，打开后递给了埃尔文，他开心的看到对方的表情在一瞬间僵住了。  
“哈，其实，这个小警官早晨找到了我，真是比警局里那些老骨头都要厉害的多，说实话我费了不少力气才制住他，他已经这样坐了一个小时，大概马上就要冻死了——如果没人发现他在什么地方的话。”  
埃尔文没有回话，手里的枪也没有再次举起来。所以尼古拉斯爬起来，掸了掸身上的雪。  
“你想怎么做？”  
“说实话，我还没想好。”  
埃尔文举起枪打开了保险。  
“好吧，有两个选择。让这一切就此结束。选择一，我们让英俊的米克警官变成冻肉，你在这里开枪杀了我。” 尼古拉斯望着对方，这一次，他又赢了。“选择二，你死在这里，我回去救他，当然了，你知道，我会在事后说服他相信自己杀了你。怎么样，第一个听起来比较不错吧？”  
“其实，”尼古拉斯补充道，“我之前给米克警官看了一些关于你的东西，录像和照片，不知道他会不会把它们交给警方呢，你可以想像吗？大家在办公室把你一丝不挂的可怜样子放到投影上一起研究——你当年没有向警方说明，也是不想毁掉自己吧？”  
“现在打电话给奈尔，告诉他米克的位置。”埃尔文站起来用自己的电话拨通了警局并交给尼古拉斯。  
“唔，聪明。”尼古拉斯耸耸肩照做了——他说出了地址然后挂断。“看来你更喜欢第二选项。”他从对方手里拿过了自己的枪，然后一拳将埃尔文揍倒。  
“亲爱的博士，我想你应该不介意把衣服脱掉吧，毕竟我们已经彼此熟悉了。”

 

奈尔带着警员火急火燎的赶到了工厂，室内的温度和室外没有任何差别，到处都是破碎的玻璃窗，他不知道在这样的环境下米克能撑多久。他让两个小队在一层搜查，自己带人冲上了二楼。房间里有一台摄像机，机器对面是一张倒在地上的椅子。落地窗的玻璃碎片和血迹满地都是，似乎又被人打碎了一次。  
“楼下没有人！”小队结束了搜查。  
奈尔打开那台录像机向前倒带，看到了一小时前被捆在这里的米克。然后录像中的青年用身体撞碎了身后的落地窗，用玻璃碎片割断绳索离开了现场。电话响了起来，是办公室自己的手下希琦。  
“老大，刚刚米克来了电话找你。”  
“他说了什么吗？”  
“他让我帮他追踪尼古拉斯医生的车。我……我帮他找到位置，我们要不要去抓他？”  
“马上去！叫剩下的人马上赶过去！”   
在奈尔指挥人员撤退的时候，手机再次响了起来，是来自埃尔文的一条信息。 

尼古拉斯将埃尔文的双手铐在翻倒的车门上，他蹲下来望着雪地上金发青年赤裸的身体，体温还没有被冰雪完全带走，所以仍然有着美好的色泽。比起当年要强壮了很多，肌肉显现出有力而优美的线条，上面出现了很多伤疤，右手大臂的位置有一个骨折过的巨大创口，上面有些血迹，可能是刚刚翻车的时候被撞伤的。  
“奈尔赶到那个工厂需要半小时，就算他们直接赶到这里也需要两个小时，更何况……他们根本不知道我们的位置。”尼古拉斯的话并没有引起埃尔文什么反应，所以他拿起埃尔文的手机将面前这幅令人耻辱的画面拍下来，找到米克的号码发了过去。“哈，希望他还有命能看到。”  
“你知道嘛，我一直珍藏着之前的那把手枪，也许你喜欢再体验一次。”他望向男人的脸，上面没有任何表情，被寒冷包围的浅蓝色瞳孔看起来更加冷漠，尽管是这样的一个情景，却带着一种居高临下的感觉，这使得他焦躁起来。  
“那么，我们开始吧。”他掰开男人的双腿，用手指挤进去，然后用枪管抵住入口，这时埃尔文的手机响了起来。尼古拉斯有些疑惑，在看到来电显示的名称是米克后，他接通了电话。  
“看来奈尔动作还挺快。”  
“尼古拉斯，我都听到了，你最好别做蠢事！半个小时前警力就出动了，你马上就要被包围了！”  
“奈尔？！”  
尼古拉斯猛的站起来挂断了电话，他翻出通讯录查看号码，标记着米克的号码的确被换成了奈尔的。  
“耍小聪明！”男人啐了一口，然后他突然意识到了什么，重新蹲下来检查埃尔文右臂上的血迹。那里有一个小小的切口，隔着皮肤可以摸到一个硬物，他把那个东西抠出来——包裹在塑料膜中的微型窃听器。  
“混蛋！”恼羞成怒的男人把窃听器扔到地上跺碎。他举起枪瞄准了埃尔文的头。  
“砰。”

 

“埃尔文！”米克拿着枪滑下了斜坡，将尼古拉斯的尸体从埃尔文身上推开，金发青年的意识已经有些模糊，嘴唇也失去了血色变得发紫。他开枪打断了手铐的铁链，脱下外衣将埃尔文裹住抱了起来，快速回到公路上的出租车上。  
“警官，这次是凶杀了吧？”上次的那个印度司机回着头问道。  
“闭嘴！去医院！”

忽明忽暗的光线中，埃尔文听到米克的声音，但那声音太过遥远，以至于听不真切。但是四周的温度变得温暖，所以他就想这样睡下去，然而那个男孩一直在用力的摇着他的肩膀，直到呼唤的声音越来越清晰。  
“米克。”男人微微睁开眼睛，“这一切……都是我的错。”  
“埃尔文，你在胡说什么。”  
他的手臂抱的很紧，力度令人感到安心却又害怕。  
“我时常在想……也许从一开始我告诉他们实情，没准几年前就已经破案了——之后的那些人也不会死掉。或者……我像他希望的那样……承认自己是凶手，他便会就此停手吧。”  
“别傻了，没有证据你如何能控告一个警察，更何况杀死你父亲的人并不是你。”  
“不……”埃尔文的声音颤抖起来，米克从未见过这种强烈的情绪在他身上出现，使得他的话语鲜见的失去了逻辑。“是我杀死了我父亲……那个时候，我没有及时下楼，我事后才知道他是失血过多而死，可在那之前我以为他已经不在了……我本可以保持清醒的……他在慢慢的失血，而我这个蠢儿子，却躲藏在房间中浑浑噩噩的哭泣…….如果我立刻下去的话……我本来可以做到的……”  
“埃尔文，如果想哭的话，”米克将青年的头按进怀里，“这个样子，我就看不到了。”  
“抱歉……”

 

冬天结束的时候，那片冰封的蓝色湖水，可否就会为我融化。

 

Fin.

 

毛团AU系列 番外

连载八

 

调查结束后，学校也开始了冬假。埃尔文去了巴西南部圣卡塔林纳州的一个小镇，看望艾玛陶德的·祖父母。他们的英语水平非常有限，老妇人甚至不识字，不过幸好埃尔文有一些葡萄牙语的基础，沟通起来不算太困难。  
他没有过多的打扰他们，随后启程去了里约热内卢，在尼泰罗伊大桥上度过了新年夜。陌生的城市，相反的季节，不同的语言，相异的血统，他将自己丢失其中，感觉到流离失所，却也感觉到安全。  
是的，即使已经过了而立之年，并且用了十年的时间研究人类的心理构造，借此将自己从当年的悔恨和恐惧中解救出来，他此时却仍然无法和他人正常的说起自己的过去。那些曾经的犯罪受害者可以站出来呼喊、抗议、怒斥罪行、得到支持和关注，然而他要说什么？一时的软弱导致父亲错过了抢救时间？亦或是自己对于罪犯的追寻，也许导致了另外十名受害者的出现？他自己也是加害者，所以他没有资格为自己辩白。  
两周前，那个案子结束了后续的调查工作，奈尔和米克并没有将关于他的那些照片、以及后来在尼古拉斯家中发现的录像拷贝作为证据纳入档案，只有两位警官简单的口头陈述供词，这点令埃尔文十分感激。  
同时，当年自首的那些受害者也被无罪释放。  
埃尔文主动承担了他们的恢复治疗工作——有两个在狱中死亡，剩下的有一半人拒绝了治疗，神智不清，充满了愤怒，他们甚至不知道为什么要被释放。其中一个的母亲还将埃尔文当作是警方人员，而将烟灰缸扔到了他的头上。另一半人，只是带着茫然而怨恨的目光，逆来顺受的接受别人对他们进行的安排，他们已经不记得真实的事件，埃尔文没有可以令他们彻底康复的信心，但是他还是要试试。  
所以，他必须在最短的时间内令自己恢复到工作状态，所以他来到了这里，但是他觉得自己的状态糟透了，甚至无法决定回程的日期。  
他无所事事的在大街上游荡，顺着人群的方向，或者逆着。他遇到了一个六岁的褐色皮肤男孩，因为走失了正不知所措，他想带男孩去警察局，但是孩子坚持要去南区的马拉简纳足球场，他说在那里可以找到他的家人——他们全家都是球迷。  
不会有人在孩子丢失的时候，还有心情看足球的。埃尔文试图解释给那个男孩。但是孩子只是不停的摇头，手脚并用，又跳又蹦，说足球是他们全家的生命。  
所以他们一起坐上电车，男孩和他说了很多关于家人的事情，即使他的当地话无法令埃尔文完全理解。  
在球场的大门前，他们果然见到了男孩的家人，那个有着啤酒肚的父亲因为孩子走失耽误了球赛的开场而狠狠打了男孩，当埃尔文想要上前阻止的时候，那个肥胖的中年人又用力的搂住儿子，亲吻他的额头。他们一起进入了球场，为他们所支持的队伍呐喊。  
临走的时候，男孩告诉埃尔文，他知道父亲会在这里等他，而他父亲也相信一定可以在这里找到他。

父亲一定已经原谅了我。一直怨恨着我的，只有我自己而已。

埃尔文乘坐当晚的航班回到了自己的城市，并在第二天清晨准时起床，继续劝说之前的那些受害者接受治疗，稍晚的时候，那个情绪失控的母亲给埃尔文打了电话，请求他将她曾经那个活泼可爱的宝贝还给她——尽管她的孩子已经是个年近四十、满脸络腮胡的壮汉。  
来帮忙的韩吉很不厚道的称他为，忧郁的泰迪熊，她给每一个人都起了外号，意外的缓解了紧张情绪。而埃尔文的外号是‘加缪’，因为那所谓的‘年轻一代的良知’评价，和未完成的《第一个人》。  
治疗工作进展顺利，二月的时候有个外号叫糖果屋的年轻姑娘痊愈了——她在情人节那天送了埃尔文自制的巧克力，这件事被韩吉看到私下里时常用来揶揄埃尔文。  
随之而来的还有春季开学，埃尔文回到学校继续自己的课程，院方聘请了一位姓皮克西斯的英国人顶替尼克教授，埃尔文继续和他一起给认知心理学的学生上课，心理治疗主要交给了韩吉，他每周末会去疗养院与那些人在一起，有时候皮克西斯也会乐于参加。

还有一件事值得一提。  
春季课程开始的时候，班里多了很多新生，其中包括了一个身高在六英尺五英寸的年轻警察。一开始埃尔文以为他只是来旁听，后来才发现这家伙竟然报名入学开始了两年的兼职研究生课程，他会出现在埃尔文的认知心理学课堂上，偶尔还会跑到成年人教育的课程教室，要知道这门课和他的专业一点都不相关，所以他只是为了坐在埃尔文旁边的位置——用手机玩游戏，这令埃尔文有些哭笑不得。  
“你要是敢在我的课上玩游戏，我不会让你及格的。”青年一边做着笔记一边压低声音说道。  
“那你就要再多见我一学期了，史密斯老师。”米克头也不抬的回答。  
埃尔文觉得被摆了一道。  
“……你来这里做什么？”  
“要不要去看电影？”  
“看电影？”埃尔文心里有点想笑，都什么年代了还找看电影这种借口，更何况……  
“对啊，最近那个新片，讲那什么几个小矮人拯救奇幻世界的。”  
“我看过了。”  
“介意再看一遍嘛？”  
“……”  
讲台上老师关闭投影结束了课程，学生们纷纷起立离开了教室。米克跟着埃尔文走到外面，后者只得停下回过身去。  
“我可是个男的。”  
那个高个子的男孩笑了起来，“正好，我也是，那我们明天影院见。”

第二天早晨站在影院门口的埃尔文觉得自己真是够蠢，为什么会答应他来看一部已经看过的电影，电影的类型还不是自己的喜好——以及，为什么会是早晨第一场，就算考虑到晚上需要上课，也不需要这么早啊。还没等他考虑清楚，米克就从影院里面跑了出来，已经买好了票，看起来就像个头脑简单的大男孩，而且还是很甜的那种。  
然而不久后埃尔文才发现，甜的不是米克而是自己。  
他们进入放映厅的时候电影刚刚开始，由于是工作日，整个大厅里加上他们也不过十个人，都坐在中央的位置上，埃尔文以为他们的座位也是在那附近，结果米克拉着他走到了最后一排——别开玩笑了，还是情侣座。这家伙绝对是故意的。  
看到埃尔文犹豫，米克不由分说的把他按了下去，“哎，开始啦。”

于是，在电影还没有演到五分之一的时候，那个看起来很甜的大男孩就开始了预谋已久的行动，他将手从后面插过去搂住了埃尔文的腰，在男人还没来得及躲开的时候就吻了上去。  
“你不是来看电影的吗？”埃尔文浑身僵硬。  
“反正情节你看过了。”  
“是你要看这部的。”  
“其实我也看过了。”  
不需要再说什么了，所以米克再次吻他的时候，他松开了牙关，对方的舌头便探入口腔四处舔舐，在两人都有些呼吸困难的时候才稍稍分开，米克又将亲吻的目标转向了脖颈，轻轻啃咬上剧烈跳动的动脉，并在上面留下些擦不掉的红痕。然后亲吻慢慢下移，隔着衬衫到达胸口，咬住那里的小小凸起。  
“唔……”男人压抑的喘息声令人兴奋，却由于周围轰鸣的音响听不真切。所以他用手抚摸到埃尔文的双腿中间，手腕却被抓住了。  
“……别在这里。 ”嗓音听起来性感的一塌糊涂。  
“真高兴听你这么说，埃尔文老师。”  
所以米克拉着埃尔文以最快的速度离开电影院，回到埃尔文的公寓——他突然明白了米克为何偏要选一家距离自己住处只有五分钟的影院，即使这里的3D屏幕效果差强人意。然后他们在进屋的下一秒就开始接吻，滚倒在客厅的沙发上，米克压着埃尔文的身体亲吻他，带着单方面的强制性却又不失体贴，力度和温度都恰到好处的让人陶醉，就连其中夹杂的小小疼痛都是刻意为之的煽情——娴熟的全然不像第一次的同性接触。  
米克稍稍拉开了一些距离，他扯开了埃尔文的衬衫，并脱掉了自己的上衣，结实的肌肉呈现出美好而富有曲线的轮廓，微凉的空气让埃尔文从微醺的失神状态清醒了过来，米克的手已经隔着裤子摸上了他半勃起的性器。  
“等……等一下，我……我想先去冲个澡。”  
米克愣了一下，然后压低身体将脸埋在他的颈窝处，“你不是出门前刚刚洗过吗？大概……五十分钟前？我可以闻出来。”  
“不…….我觉得还是……”埃尔文有些底气不足，他只是不想这么急，像这样没有任何时间思考的状态让他觉得不安，而他也不想在床上令米克感到后悔——毕竟这不同于异性，他不清楚米克到底对此知道多少。  
“好吧，如果你这么认为。”米克乖乖的爬了起来。“我并不想强迫你。”

埃尔文躲进浴室将水调到冷水，冰冷的触感令他冷静下来。  
和他做爱，没问题。毕竟在这之前，自己也有过不少固定的伴侣——但他们都是和自己一样的人，不同于米克。  
他试图从客观的角度分析对方的心理，对性的需求，米克并不缺乏，他是个非常受女性欢迎的家伙，这点从刚刚的前戏就能看出来。那么为何会突然改变？毕竟刚刚认识的时候，这家伙对同性恋的好感不会比长着唇鬓的老肥婆多一些，他们的第一次谈话，米克不经意的表现出了距离感。  
那是什么原因？好奇？同情？或者是其他？埃尔文虽然有些抵触，却不得不承认，尼古拉斯当年留下的那些‘资料’，某种意义上确实会让人产生欲望。当人类看到弱势的对象或是类似于束缚这样的特殊暗示，的确会导致心理上的拯救、支配欲，如果是因此而生的性欲，的确也是存在可能。不过……  
浴室的门被人打开，埃尔文看到脱了个精光的米克走进来，他的视线扫过对方勃起的下体——上帝，看来韩吉并没夸张多少。不过还没等他完成无意义的感叹，整个人就被米克扛了起来，后者不慌不忙的关上了水阀，带着埃尔文回了卧室把他丢到床上。  
“下面充血的状态很难熬的，同样身为男人，你多少体谅一下我啊。”  
“米克，”埃尔文不知是该哭还是该笑，“我记得你两个月前，你还对我摸你睾丸的事耿耿于怀，说要做个心理治疗的。”  
“没错啊，那时候你不也同意要给我做心理指导了吗？”男人笑着压了过来，“要说话算话啊，埃尔文老师。”  
他开始重新亲吻他，冷水让皮肤变得更加敏感，以至于连乳首都在寒气中挺立起来，所以米克将其含进口中舔舐，用手指揉捏着另一侧，他托着埃尔文的腰使得他无法躲避。大概是出于对刚刚放置游戏的报复，米克只是不停的吮吸着埃尔文的左侧乳尖而不碰触其他的地方，所以男人终于在几分钟后开始挣扎，他抓住米克金亚麻色的头发想要躲开，后者乖乖松了嘴，却又啃咬上了另一侧。  
“别……别这样……”他用力转身终于甩脱了米克的捉弄，后者不慌不忙的从后背上压了过来，红肿的乳首在摩擦到床单的时候埃尔文忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。米克开始亲吻他的后颈，顺着脊椎抚摸，这让身体重新变得温暖了起来，他感觉到对方滚烫的性器在他的股间摩擦，最近几个月他都没有与人约会，以至于今天的状况令他稍稍有些担心——更何况在这之前，绝大多数情况下他并不是被插入的那方。  
终于米克出现了停顿，他用手指撑开埃尔文的后穴似乎也在纠结容量的问题。  
“别这么看着……”埃尔文觉得脸上滚烫。  
“我说，不是这么直接插进去吧？”他试探着挤入了一根手指，感觉到被内壁紧紧挤压住无法活动。  
“呃……啊……没问题的……”青年试图放松一些肌肉，米克便又插了一根手指并轻轻搅动，紧接着他感觉到了某种湿润温暖的触感。  
“别……”米克握住他的腰，用手指和舌头开垦翻搅着，并顺着他的脊背向上抚摸，埃尔文将脸埋进了枕头中。在觉得足够湿润后，米克微微起身用自己的性器抵住了后穴的入口，将前端插入的时候埃尔文发出了一声呻吟。这吓的米克差点想要拔屌走人——毕竟他有时候还是会想起埃尔文小时候的遭遇。不过他被埃尔文抓住了手腕，男人喘息着微微抬起了腰部示意他继续。  
阴茎在进入了三分之一的时候便有些活动困难，所以米克试探着浅浅的抽插，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着他的龟头，有种向体内吸吮的错觉。埃尔文翻过身来，米克俯下身去吻他，当他再次顶入对方身体的时候，埃尔文抱住他的肩膀，腿也环绕上他的腰部，所以当他用身体的重量下压时，阴茎彻底顶入了埃尔文的身体，插到了直肠的最深处。  
“唔啊啊…!”埃尔文向后仰了过去，双腿难以控制的颤抖起来，而米克也因为突然收紧的内壁而一口气闷在胸口里，感觉头上的血管都要要绷开了。然后当他终于可以呼吸的时候，精液也不受控制的溢出留在埃尔文体内，这并没让他的性器减缓充血，欲望持续灼烧着神经。埃尔文翻身按住他的双手将他压在床上，然后跨坐在米克的腰上，他借着腿和腰的力度再次活动起来的时候，米克难以忍耐的大口喘息起来，淡金色的头发凌乱的挡住面孔。  
埃尔文俯下身温柔的亲吻他的嘴唇，还有那双湿润的漂亮的绿色眼睛。  
米克觉得胸腔仿佛要炸裂一般，神经叫嚣着撕裂了所有的理智，空气也因呼出的热度燃烧殆尽，窒息般的痛觉和快感让他忍不住呻吟。透过模糊的泪水，他看到面前的金发男人，他贪恋着他身上的气息，侵占着他的肉体，着魔般的渴望着他的一切，而他自己，正缓慢的溺死在那片触手可及的湖蓝之中。  
清醒过来的时候米克看到了床头缓慢走动的钟表指针，只不过是短短的二十分钟而已。埃尔文躺在他身旁，安静的望着他，露出了一个有些歉意的笑容，“也许，下次该尝试种稍微平和点的方式。”  
米克转过去抱住他，他突然觉得也许这个样子的埃尔文才是真实的，并不是看上去那样淡漠、平和或是无欲无求，相反，在那样的外表下蕴含着强韧和锋利，还有一些疯狂，意外的吻合。  
他觉得他真的爱上这个男人了，不，也许换成着迷会更好。  
所以他再一次的拥抱他，瘾君子一般的互相索取着彼此，或许一整天都会用来做爱，之后的几天也许会因为纵欲过度而看起来有些狼狈，不过管他呢，还有什么能比这更好。

FIN.


End file.
